Lost Woods
by spirittalker
Summary: Kind of a crossover. Melinda isn't married. She just got a job as an assistant to a young author named Daniel. (I never use his last name but he is based on Daniel Radcliffe.) They go to his remote cabin to work until a vengeful ghost wants to make Daniel pay for something he did in his teens.


LOST WOODS BY SPIRITTALKER (I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS ) RATED M

My name is Melinda Gordon. I am single, I live in a small town and I am new assistant to an up and coming author. I may be just like you except from the time I was a little girl I knew I could talk to the dead. Earthbound spirits my grandmother used to call them. Spirits who are trapped here because they have unfinished business with the living. To tell you my story I have to tell you theirs.

*Melinda at the train station waiting for her boss, they are meeting for the first time.

*Boss rushes down the sidewalk trying to carry his briefcase and his luggage at the same time all the while holding more papers in his arms.

Melinda-"Hi Daniel, let me take some of these things"

Daniel-"Only the briefcase please these papers are confidential."

*Melinda wonders why on earth he would carry them in his arms and not his briefcase.

*They enter the train and find a seat.

Daniel-"Miss Gordon right?"

Melinda-"Yes but please call me Melinda"

Daniel-"Yes, yes of course."

*Daniels puts his papers down and soon becomes very preoccupied with them. Melinda studies her new boss trying to figure him out. He has dark hair a light complexion. Not very tall maybe 5 foot 5 inches. He looks young but acts stiff. He wears glasses which make his face look even younger. Trying to sport a beard but it doesn't look like he has been at it long. More than likely very eccentric and withdrawn. Melinda does notice one striking thing about him; his eyes are the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He is quite handsome she thinks and is glad she isn't working for an old man.

Daniel-(Never looking up from his paper begins to speak.) "To answer the questions you have no doubt formed in your head, yes I am from London, I am 26 years old, and I am not as eccentric as I seem. "

*Melinda notices a small smile form in the corner of his mouth.

Melinda-"How did you know what I was thinking?"

Daniel-"I felt you staring at me sizing me up. By the way yes, I am 5 foot five."

*Melinda smiles feeling at least at ease that he does have a sense of humor after all.

Melinda- "You never told me where we were going."

Daniel-"To a remote cabin in the Adirondacks that my parents own. It's the only place where I can truly write in peace."

Melinda- "Sounds lovely."

Daniel- "I guess, I just know it is quiet and I can work. We won't be working for a couple of days so once you are unpacked you can explore to your heart's content."

*Melinda thought he must be reading her mind as she was thinking that exact same thing.

*Daniel lays his head back on the seat and falls asleep for the rest of the train ride.

*At the cabin.

*Melinda enters and is amazed at how gorgeous it is. Not very big but very nice. Except she notes for the deer head hanging on the wall.

Daniel-"Your room is top of the stairs to the right, it has a private bath." My room is down the hall from yours. Please feel free to make yourself at home."

Melinda-" Thank you."

*Mel goes up stairs and finds her room. She sets her suitcase on the bed and looks out the window to a fabulous view of the snow covered mountains. She grabs her makeup case and goes into the bathroom. The room suddenly darkens and she is no longer in a bathroom, she is in the woods, she can smell a campfire. She hears crying. A girl is sobbing. Mel feels light headed like she has had just a little too much to drink. Mel walks a little ways and a girl appears right in front of her. She is young maybe seventeen. Blonde hair and blue eyes. "Leave this place before he does this to you." A flash of light like lighting goes off and Mel sees part of her face is bloodied and open. Mel closes her eyes and when she opens them she is in the bathroom again. She wonders what she has gotten herself into.

*Melinda and Daniel sitting before the fire talking about her duties as his assistant.

Daniel- You will be handling research on the computer. Calling my publicist should the need arise. Making sure my desk is well stocked with things I will need, you will find extra supplies in the cupboard in the kitchen. Making light meals, tucking me in.

*Daniel smiles- That last one is optional of course and just a joke.

*Melinda smiles back

Melinda- Got it. *Thinking about her vision earlier. "Daniel, do people camp here in the summer?"

Daniel-"Just my family although my folks don't use this place anymore and I am far too busy.

Oh and Melinda don't go into the woods it is very dangerous, what with the wild animals around here."

*Daniels gets up and heads to the kitchen. Melinda looks into the fire in the fireplace and suddenly sees a campfire. The ghost she saw earlier is there.

Melinda- Who are you?

Ghost- (Very angrily) "Ask Daniel, he dedicated his first book to me, of course after he killed me."

The vision was gone in a flash and Daniel came back into the room and sat down across from Mel.

Mel-"Daniel, I Have heard a lot about your first book I have never had a chance to read it."

*Daniel doesn't say anything but he gets up and walks to the bookshelf and takes a book out. He hands it to Melinda and sits back down. Mel looks at the title "Lost woods" she looks inside the cover and at the dedication "To Angela, May peace find you in the place you are, even though you are lost you are still in my heart.

Love Daniel"

Mel-"Who is Angela?

Daniel-" A girl that I knew, many years ago." "

Mel-"Daniel did she die?"

Daniel-"Melinda one thing you must learn is to not ask me so many questions. They make me nervous and irritated. I am going to turn in. Goodnight.

Mel-"Goodnight."

*With that Daniel left and went upstairs.

Mel sees Angela sitting in the chair Daniel just left.

Angela-"Lock your door tonight or you may find an unwanted guest".

Mel-"What did Daniel do to you? How did this all happen do you remember?"

Angela-" He is a snake, he looks mild mannered but don't let your guard down with him. I intend to make him pay for what he has done to me. Pay."

*Angela disappeared before Mel could ask any more questions. She thought to herself that this Ghost was angry, angry enough to want to hurt him.

*Next day, Melinda and Daniel in the living room. Melinda is getting ready to go outside to look around. Daniel is putting on his coat as well to get some wood for the fire. Daniel is standing under the deer head and Melinda sees Angela behind him. Angela looks up at the deer head and smiles,

Mel-"No, don't!"

*The ghost disappears; Mel sees the head start to shake. Daniel looks up at Mel to see why she was shouting. Mel lunges towards Daniel and pushes him out of the way just as the head comes crashing down barley missing them both. They fall to the floor. Mel screams. Daniel looks at the head on the floor; he asks Melinda if she is ok. She shakes her head. He gets up and helps her to her feet.

Daniel-"What on earth!" That thing was on solid to that wall!" "Why did you yell at me? You yelled 'no, don't.'

Mel-"I have a gift of seeing…"

*Daniel cuts her off

Daniel-"A gift of seeing what deer heads trying to kill me?"

Mel-"No, I see a ghost trying to kill you."

*Daniel looks at her over his glasses.

Daniel- "What exactly are you saying Melinda."

Mel- "I am saying I see spirits and you have a very angry ghost attached to you. Her name is Angela and she wants to hurt you for something she believes you did to her."

*Daniel turns whiter than he usually is, hurt and anger cross his face.

Daniel-"Miss Gordon, if you want to keep your job with me, I suggest you stop chasing shadows and making stuff up. You can't get me to talk about things I won't talk about."

*Daniel storms out of the house slamming the door.

*Later that night. After a really quiet dinner with Daniel she went to her room. She took a bath and was getting ready for bed when she heard Daniel say goodnight through her bedroom door.

Mel-"Goodnight Daniel."

*Mel laid down and was fast asleep. Then she heard someone say something in her ear. She turned her head and saw Daniel kneeling by her bed looking at her.

Mel"-Daniel, What's wrong?"

*Daniel takes off his glasses and starts to kiss Melinda's neck. Melinda is shocked but felt electricity run down her spine at the same time. He whispers in her ear.

Daniel-"If you love me, you will do this for me."

Mel-Daniel," No, you're my boss and I don't know you. "

*He continues to kiss her neck, she pushes him away. He stands up, puts his glasses back on. He looks down at her and all of the sudden he has a shotgun in his hands. He points it at her head and starts to pull the trigger. Melinda screams and the next thing she knows she is sitting straight up in bed alone in her room. She looks around wondering what that vision was about. Melinda had a hard time falling asleep the rest of the night. She had to solve this before someone got killed.

*The next morning. Melinda and Daniel really haven't said much to each other since the incident. Melinda was in the kitchen and Daniel was tending to the fire place. Without warning plates and dishes start flying out of the cupboards and flying to the floor. Melinda was trying to dodge the flying plates while watching Angela destroy the kitchen. Daniel hears Melinda screaming and things breaking and rushes to the kitchen. Daniel can't believe what he I seeing. Melinda sees that Angela spots him, she takes forks out of the drawer and throws them at Daniels head, they hit the wall right next to him and stick. Angela screams and disappears. Daniel takes one look at the forks that almost speared him and falls into a faint on the floor.

*Melinda kneels down next to him.

Mel-"Daniel, Dan, wake up."

*Daniel opens his eyes and looks up at Mel confused and scared.

Daniel-"Maybe we had better talk."

*In the living room, Melinda can see that Daniel is visibly shaken, but he is not hurt.

Dan- "We were 17 that summer. Her family and mine came here to spend a week. The folks had gone to get supplies so I grab my dad's beer and Angela and I went into the woods. We sat there talking and drinking. Night fall came and we were both a little more than woozy. I started a campfire and we held each other watching the fire. Then we started kissing and things got heated. Like any stupid red blooded boy I wanted more than she did. I tried to pressure her, saying if she loved me she would do this for me.

*Melinda thought back to her vision the other night, those were the words he had used. Now she understood it.

"She pushed me away; I got angry and headed back to the cabin. It wasn't far and I thought she would follow and show up soon. When she didn't show up I told her dad and my dad what happened. I grabbed the shot gun off the wall in case of a bear and we went to get her. When we got to the campsite there was a bobcat on top of her. I yelled and screamed but it wouldn't get off, so I raised my shot gun and fired and killed it. I ran to her side but it was already too late. The cat had ripped open the side of her throat and face. She was dead. Her father was inconsolable and I thought he might kill me too if my dad hadn't been there.

*Melinda sees Angela has returned. This time her face has healed and she is smiling.

Mel- 'Daniel, Angela is here. She says that's why she thought you killed her. All she remembers is seeing the gun and you, not the cat.

Dan-"Tell her that there isn't a moment when I don't regret leaving her there. I should have never pressured her, I shouldn't have left her."

Mel-"She hears you; she says she forgives you and that she loves you so much. She says she wants to be very happy and have no more regrets. She is happy."

Dan- "Angela I never stopped loving you. "

*Angela sees a bright light.

Angela-"What's that light?"

Mel-"It's just for you. Go into it."

Angela-"I am afraid, after all the terrible things I did to Daniel."

Mel- "You will find forgiveness and love there."

Angela bends down and gives Daniel a kiss, turns and walks into the light and is gone. Daniel touches his cheek.

Dan- "What's happening?"

Mel-"She said goodbye. She has crossed over.

*Melinda was crying to see Daniel crying. He gives Melinda a hug.

Dan-" Thank you, I never imagined anything like this."

Mel- "you're welcome."

*The next day Melinda comes down stairs and sees Daniel cleaning up the kitchen.

Dan-"Ah there is my little Ghost Whisper."

Mel- "Good morning let me help. "

Dan-"Almost finished. Grab a cup of coffee and wait for me in the living room."

*Daniel comes into the living room and sits.

Dan-"Melinda, I want you permission to write short stories about what you do. I will change the names of course to protect you. You have become my muse and I think we have a great career ahead of us. That is if you still want to work for me."

*Mel thinks for a minute and smiles.

Mel-"I would love that."

*Scene fades to them talking about their venture together.

THE END


End file.
